Videl's Dance and Attack
Videl's Dance and Attack is a fanfiction featuring Videl and the Para Para Brothers. Premise Videl comes face to face with the rhythm style of the Para Para Brothers. Plot (The story starts off with Videl on the asteroid Beehay when she cross path with a race of giant worms known as the Mouma when four of these creatures surround her) Videl: Whoa! These are some big worms. (One of the worms started to attack Videl, but she flies up and kicks it, but no effect) VIdel: Huh? (The worm headbutts Videl sending her to the ground) (Videl gets back up and charges a Ki blast at one of the worms, but no damage when it was going to headbutt Videl, by she vanishing and grabs its tail, ties it up in a knots, and throwing the creature in a pile while doing the same to its comrades) (Videl pushing dirt off her clothes) Videl: Well that was fun. Taking down a bunch of giant worms can never bore me. (The sound of clapping was heard) Videl: Huh? (Videl turns around to see three aliens clapping for her) Son Para: Nice Job! Don Para: That was some amazing fighting! Bon Para: You did an excellent job defeating the Mouma. Videl: Uh thanks? Who are you? Bon Par: Pardon us miss, we shall introduce ourselves. (The aliens start to introduce themselves in stupid poses) Bon Para: (doing a pose) I'm Bon Para! Don Para: (doing a pose) Don Para! Son Para: (doing a pose) Son Para! Bon Para, Don Para, Son Para: (all in unison) Prepare to feel the rhythm of the Para Para Brothers! (Videl looked confused) Videl: Para Para Brothers? Well are you here to challenge me to a fight? Bon Para: Not exactly a fight. (The Para Para Brothers split into different directions and took off their armor) Videl: Uh? Bon Para: Hehe! Bon Para: Bon Para Para! (The Para Para Brothers' armor turned on) Bon Para, Don Para, and Son Para: Bon Papa! (Bon Para's stereo plays while he and his brothers dance) Bon Para: Here we go! Right to right, left to left, spin and turn, and a great big smile! Videl: Why are they dancing for me? It's embarrassing. Bon Para: Don't worry, you'll catch up too! Videl: What do you mean? (Videl's arm starts to move by itself) Videl: Huh? (Videl starts to dance) Videl: What's happening to me? They're forcing me to dance! I can't stop! Son Para: Yes! It's working! Bon Para: Here we go! Right to right, left to left spin and turn, and a great big smile! Don Para: Don't forget the big smile! Videl: Right right! Now I'm saying it! This is so embarrassing! Bon Para, Don Para, Son Para: Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! Videl: Right right! Left left! There's no time for me to go dancing! Bon Para: Nicely done, you're doing great dancing, but it's still not enough! (Bon Para approaches Videl) Bon Para: What's wrong? Why aren't you smiling? (Bon Para gets closer) Bon Para: Smiling is very important! (Bon Para pinches Videl's cheeks, forcing her to smile) Bon Para: "Alright! That's better! The dancing works better when you make a great big smile! Bon Para: Why you still try to fight back?! Get down! (Bon Para grabs Videl and throws her to the wall) (Videl gets back up) Videl: You're going to pay for that! (Videl starts to dance again) Videl: It's started again! Right right! Left left! Turn around with a big smile! Bon Para: So, what do you think of our dancing technique? We call it the Para Para Boogie! Videl: I would not call it dancing since you're using it to control me! Bon Para: Hehe! Word! VIdel: This dancing seems to control me, but at least I can keep my stamina. Bon Para: Hey Son Para! Don Para! Let's speed it up! Don Para: Alright! Son Para: My favorite part! Bon Para: Okay, let's do this! (The Para Para Brothers dance faster and faster as well as Videl) Bon Para, Don Para, Son Para: Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! (Videl groans) Bon Para: Faster! Faster! Faster! Spin! (Videl keeps dancing the Para Para Boogie faster and faster) Videl: Slave to the Boogie! Slave to the Boogie! Bon Para: Excellent! Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! (While the Para Para Brothers continue to force VIdel to dance, the Mouma worms burst out from the ground and crawled towards Videl and the Para Brothers) (Videl is still dancing when she notice the worms behind her, but she was unable to stop as they head straight to the Para Para Brothers, scaring Don Para and Son Para) Bon Para: Right to right! Left to left! Spin and turn, and a great big smile! (Bon Para gasp when one of the Mouma worms looks at him) Bon Para: Smile? (Bon Para screams as the music and dancing stops, freeing Videl when she was making a big smile) Videl: I can control my body, now for this! (Videl flew over the worms and punches or kicks the Para Para Brothers to the wall, rendering them unconscious) Videl: You should be ashamed of yourselves, forcing a beautiful girl like me to dance like that! (The End) Characters *Videl *Bon Para *Don Para *Son Para Quotes Transcript Trivia Gallery images.jpg|Videl DBGTEP010_-_Dance_and_Attack_4551.jpg|The Para Para Brothers dancing Category:Fan Fiction Category:35Baragon Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super